


Old Tales

by RinzlersGhost



Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: You hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Mithrandir and Elrond...
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Female Reader
Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075340
Kudos: 3





	Old Tales

You hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on the conversation between Gandalf and Elrond before the council. You weren’t even supposed to be attending, but had found yourself marveling in Elrond’s libraries. You were a human ranger, Aragorn’s older sister who had tagged along with him, and now you were enraptured at listening to the elf speak, clearly lost in memory.

“There is one who could reunite men.” Gandalf murmured, speaking of your line. “One who could lay claim to the throne of Gondor.”

“He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile.” Elrond replied.

“I was not referring to Aragorn.” Gandalf replied. “There was a woman of his line, a child birthed before him who never made it to Imladris with him. Her name is Y/N.” You froze, footsteps paused. “Her birthright is the throne.”

“And where is this woman you speak of, Gandalf?” Elrond asked. “What does she have that could unite men? And what makes you think that men will listen to her?”

“The Dunedain listen.” You finally replied. Elrond whirled on his heel, taking in the sight of you, dark eyes, dark hair that was pinned back. “I’m Y/N, captain of the Dunedain. I was raised by them, and rose through the ranks to become a captain, a commander.”

“One Captain does not win a war.”

“No, they don’t.” You replied. 

“So what would you do? You know there is war on the horizon. How do you unite men?”

“Men can choose not to follow out of spite of a woman leading them. The answer is simple. Do not tell them you are a woman. Make alliances elsewhere. Men are more likely to rally when they see the might of other people, for they will not be outdone.” You replied.

“The ring must go back to Mordor, must be cast into the fires of Mount Doom.”

“Then I will see it there.”

“And how do I know that you won’t be tempted by it?”

“Because the only thing tempting in this Valley is you.” You replied, brushing past him and leaving Elrond utterly stunned as he watched you leave.


End file.
